


Kora's Cake Holiday

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: F/F, Feeding, Food Inflation, Food Kink, Inflation, Popping (nongore/no pain), Stuffing, feeder, food stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A YCH Auction Commission for sallem58 on Furaffinity.Kora wins an all expenses paid trip to a confection and cake factory, with the first chance to test new delicious products--including a whipped cream that swells the ones who consume it to fantastic sizes.





	Kora's Cake Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> My commissions are open and information can be found here:  
> http://www.furaffinity.net/user/sariia/

The holidays came with office parties—or in the diner’s case, a small get together after hours where a secret Santa gift had given her the delight of getting a gift card for a one person, solo-tour of one of the nicest dessert factories in existence. Kora was delighted with the gift, one of the kinder (albeit more expensive) things to be exchanged that night; everyone was more than aware of her particular fondness for sweets, and the tour boasted the promise of never-before enjoyed goodies and test products that wouldn’t hit the shelves for at least a few more months. Blimpies Diner was nothing if not generous to its workers.

  
She had barely been able to contain herself before the day had actually arrived; Sugarbear’s Sweets and Treats as practically the Willy Wonka of the confectionary world, and Kora was more than ready to sample anything the bakery might contain. The avian was fully prepared to indulge. Arriving at the factory in a comfortable sweater and skirt, a far cry from her normal waitress uniform, she was practically watering at the beak already from the aroma in the air: everything from chocolate to cinnamon to vanilla, any plethora of different ingredients being used and prepared across the factory, though the face of the business was foretelling to what she could expect already. The front shop and offices boasted large screens, across which floated images of cakes being decorated, with thick layers of gel-like icing dripping over fluffy risen cakes, intermittent with flashes of donuts and cookies, a confectionary display that made her all too happy that she’d skipped breakfast to leave extra room for what was to come.   
  
Kora was greeted at the door by a plump young woman whose ears suggested she was some manner of hare. Her eyes were a bright teal, every aspect of her perked in excitement for their new guest, the private tour a rare gift given to anyone--though it was a perfect opportunity for Sugarbear’s Sweets and Treats to test a few of their more… interesting recipes on new subjects.   
  
“Kora Leek, right? My name is Claire, please, follow me.” The rabbit greeted with an excited little thump of one foot to turn and extend her arm, beckoning Kora into the main hallway of their office building. Every corner was decorated in some faux sugary sweet that seemed more tempting than the last, despite being made of plastic or steal or cloth. Kora’s gaze couldn’t stay focused for long on one decoration or the other, roaming from donut clocks dripping with dark chocolate glaze hanging on the wall to the sweet sprinkles embroidered into Claire’s uniform, in a path down the woman’s plush breasts--which Kora noticed were decorated to look like two scoops of ice cream in a banana split.  
  
“Ah, yes,” Kora answered, stepping in past the other before following her instructions down the hallway, with Claire moving after her. “This place is amazing,” the bird gushed softly, moving past paintings done of the company’s previous owners, trying not to seem too much like she was fangirling over how each portrait had been done with a variety of confectionary backgrounds to keep with the theme of the company’s aesthetic. They were moving to the source of the sweeter scents, and Kora could feel her stomach rumble in quiet protest over having not gotten to indulge in any of the goodies she knew could be behind any door.   
  
“That it is,” Claire answered with an amused hum, her nose twitching as they approached and passed a room that smelled distinctly of carrot cake--her favorite, even though she was quite used to scenting it on any given day. It never got old. “So, as you see, you’ve come past our main entranceway and are passing our Hall of the Saccharine, our prior CEOs and company owners who have come so far in making Sugarbear the face of delicious treats. But I’m sure you’re ready to give our wonderful selections a try, aren’t you?”   
  
They always were, and admiring the round curve of Kora’s behind from where she’d let Kora take the lead, she could definitely assume that Kora was fond of sugary things. Claire was quick to lift her glance from Kora’s behind when the avian stopped though, cheeks warm as she glanced back. “I would love that,” Kora confessed, more than exuberant at the thought of finally getting to enjoy something from the menu that had never been seen before. The profession made a warm, but somewhat devious smile lift to the hare’s features, and she moved forward to place a hand at the small of Kora’s back, leading her towards one of the rooms at the end of the hallway.  
  
It was still far away from the factory itself, but Claire lead Kora to a relatively large room that was decorated in the same fashion as the lobby of the offices--all sugary paintings on the walls of feasts of pies and cookies, with an entire mural on the wall of several precious little donut people deciding to take a spa day in chocolate syrup and white, translucent frosting. Whoever had decorated Sugarbear’s testing labs and factories had wanted to inspire the same fondness for the precious displays of delicate delicacies that the company so professed to try and infuse their creations with.   
  
In the middle, a straw-like tube hung from the ceiling, with a comfortable low, pink table situated in the center of the room. There was only one chair at the table, a plush red bean bag that bore the logo of one of Sugarbean’s popular jelly bean lines. A jelly bean bag chair. The table was only about a foot off of the floor, a little lower even than a coffee table. In a way, it almost seemed like a children’s table, which was a little confusing for the grown woman for a moment--she didn’t question it, though, considering she counted herself as simply lucky to even be there.   
  
“Please, take a seat,” Claire encouraged with the same, polite smile. “You are, of course, our most valued guest. We’re going to spoil you terribly while you’re here, Miss Leek.” With an open palm gesture, Claire lead Kora to the chair, encouraging the waitress to settle herself in comfortably. Kora found the bean bag chair to have more depth than she expected, sinking into the soft cushion while Claire moved to a small part of the wall where one of the donut people’s arms extended into a little handle. “Tell me, what are a few of your favorite desserts?”  
  
“Ah, well,” Kora stopped to consider, humming in thought as she lifted a few softly feathered fingers to tap at her chin. “I like apple pie, especially the one made in the kitchen at work, though I really love chocolate and strawberry sundaes… and chocolate fudge cake, oh my.” It was encouraging to be able to say how much she loved a variety of desserts in a place that was literally made to cater to such wishes. Claire’s patient, encouraging smile was enough to soothe any concerns she might have had over sounding like a glutton.   
  
“I think I have something in mind, then,” Claire noted before opening the container to show a small dumbwaiter, with a pen and note pad within, ready for Claire to take and write a few notes down on. “And would you say you like whipped cream on your desserts?”  
  
“Oh, yes,” Kora answered, feeling the rumble through her stomach once more, rubbing her hand across the curve of her belly to try and stifle the noise. “Extra, even.”   
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Claire promised, making a few notes on the paper before she put the note pad back in the dumbwaiter, pressing the sprinkle-nose of one of the doughnuts after closing the door. There’s a little pause as a pleasant sounding ring echoes through the room, and not even a minute later, the sound echoes again. The scent that had prevailed through the rest of the business was now much stronger, and Kora nearly felt her beak watering when Claire opened the door again.  
  
Atop a soft, cream colored tray sat a variety of a desert sampler, everything from the pie she had requested to a sundae, and then to quite literally take the cake, a large slice of dark chocolate fudge cake that nearly seemed to have icing melting down the sides. “This is what you’ll be getting to test today,” Claire announced-- not focusing on the treats she’d brought, but reaching up to the straw-like tube that that hung over the table, pulling it down once she’d set the tray in front of Kora. Barely able to tear her gaze away from the buffet of sugary selections before her, the avian watched in awe and alarm as with one little squeeze, the tube let out a gush of sweet, thick whipped cream on each of the desserts.   
  
“It’s our specialty self-whipping whipped cream,” Claire announced with some measure of pride before, from her apron, she pulled out a fresh spoon. “Please, dig in.”  
  
Kora hardly needed to be told twice, and without a shred of hesitation, she tipped forward and began to eat from the sampler with clear excitement. It seemed no matter how much of the whipped cream she cleared away with each bite, there was already more to go with the next, providing the sweet, fresh relief of a fluffy taste no matter how heavy the bite of the rest of the meal was. She didn’t notice it at first, but the more she ate of the fluffy cream, the fuller she seemed to feel.  
  
To Claire, the changes were almost immediately evident. It was no secret that the whipping cream had a special formula meant to make it grow and fluff and expand to at least twenty times its original serving size so far. Considering Kora had been given five dollops, and she’d begun eating so quickly, the whipping cream would continue to expand inside of her even after she’d eaten it. Though her body continued to tell her she was hungry for more of the sweet cake and pie, the cream was doing a slow job on its own of truly beginning to fill her up.   
  
The swelling started with her belly first, though her thighs were already thick enough to start to make it hard enough to lean over and finish off her food.   
  
“Why don’t I help you, Ms. Leek?” Claire questioned, smiling sweetly as she noticed the slow inflation of her tummy made it harder and harder for her to reach over and finish her cake, and she didn’t want the avian to stop eating just yet-- or to notice that the cake was becoming overcome with the size of the cream.   
  
“Thank you,” Kora professed softly, not quite understanding just yet why she was having trouble reaching the plate on the little pink table, but Claire was quick about scooping her spoon from her to offer a few, hearty sized bites of each of the samples from her tray-- fast enough that Kora wound up finishing what little she had left on the plates before she had even realized how close she was to being done.  
  
By now, her stomach was quite obviously swelling, her cute sweater stretched across her rising belly, her breasts normally perky on their own but now nestled comfortably along the rise of her stomach. It was a pleasant feeling though, a fullness she’d never gotten normally from regular food.  Her hands pressed against her stomach in faint surprise, looking to Claire for guidance.   
  
“Do you like it? It’s our new Sugarbear Self-Whipping Cream. Never run out of cream on your pie or ice cream until you’re done, ever again!” The rabbit expressed in somewhat excitement, though it was clear Claire was particularly interested in these new developments in particular, moving to reach for the tube again, pulling it down. “Tell me how it tastes alone,” Claire almost purred, before pressing the tube tip to Kora’s beak, giving a nice few little gushes to go with the amount already settling deep in Kora’s belly.   
  
The avian gave a soft chirp in response to her mouth being flooded with the cream, swallowing it down quickly while licking any residue from the edges of her beak, and it was clear that she couldn’t handle much more. She was swollen further now, her legs almost immobile under her from the sheer curve of her belly rising upwards, forcing her to lean back and support herself against her tail-- the comfort of the bean bag was obvious now, considering it kept her from rolling over backwards as her torso rounded. Her eyes widened as she realized it was the only thing keeping her sat in place, but now she was trapped under the size of her own stomach, which seemed to steadily rise.  At the same time, she couldn’t help but feel entirely indulged, the thick taste of the whipped cream on her tongue and the fluffy feeling as it whipped itself into a thicker frenzy deep in her had Kora almost breathless and satiated more than any other food had managed before.  
  
“Maybe a little more? This is providing us with some excellent data, Ms. Leek. You’re truly helping out the cause,” Claire coaxed, giving one more pump of whipped cream into where Kora couldn’t close her beak against the tap. This was the tipping point though, and Kora gave a little noise of alarm as she felt the fabric of her sweater, having been tightly constrained against just her breasts for several minutes now, finally rip. That wasn’t the only thing though-- a small seam along her belly button from where her feathers and skin had been pulled just a bit too tightly finally making the swell of her belly _pop.  
  
_ Fortunately the whipping cream was thick enough to prevent any actual damage from happening to her, no pain from the sensation as the fluffy, still expanding cream burst from her engorged belly. It felt like an instant relief, and the avian gave a soft, pleasant cry as the whipped cream gushed from her--coating Claire in the process in a myriad of soft, white fluff and a few of the bird’s blue feathers.   
  
“Oh my,” Claire murmured in surprise, lifting a hand to wipe away some of the whipped cream from her features as she moved, making sure that the somewhat exhausted but pleasantly still full bird was alright. The cream had also served as an excellently sticky substance to immediately close the rupture, leaving the avian panting softly, her hand over her now still full, but less taut stomach. “Ms. Leek?”   
  
It took a moment before Kora could speak again, though there’s a shivery little exhale when she finally does. “...May… I take home a sample of that whipped cream?”  
  
In relief, Claire gave a little grin. “You’re more than welcome to help us continue the testing process if you’d like to pay us a visit in your days off, Ms. Leek.”  
  
The offer doesn’t take long at all to mull over, a little smile rising to Kora’s features as she glanced over the mess she’d made of the room. Her fingers rubbed slow circles in her belly, relishing in the feeling that even after she’d popped, there’s a fullness in her that had never been so _soft._ “I believe I can work it into my schedule…”


End file.
